The Murder of Dawnsong
Bloodlust and Redshine (You might remember them from another story) have left MoonClan to join DeathClan, led by founder Death and his fierce mate Anya. They quickly settled in until Dawnsong (Dawnpaw, remember?) came. Redshine was elated to see her old friend and was horrified when Bloodlust gave his old flame a choice. Leave or die. and Dawnsong chose to fight. The Murder of Dawnsong Dawnsong arrived in the ragged DeathClan camp, following the worn scent of Bloodlust and Redshine. She waited patiently in the bushes. Bloodlust whipped around with a snarl, " Dawnsong, couldn't leave me alone could you?! " he snapped, teeth bared. Redshine gasped. Dawnsong snarled. "You think I;m here to see you because I want to be with you?!" she sneered. "I'm here because you're doing something foolish" she snarled. Bloodlust snarled, crouching down, " I will do what I think is best " he snapped. Redshine's tail lashed. "Oh you think killing everyone in Moonclan is wise?" she snarled, "would you have enjoyed seeing me fall? Your family your friends fall around you?" she growled, "Is that what you want?" Her star looked like it would explode. Killer stood beside Bloodlust."It would be best if you left kitty-pet."He snarled. His unusally long,curved claws dug into the ground. Bloodlust bared his teeth, " I would love to see that rechied clan destroied " he snarled. Redshine stifled a gasp. Her mother was the leader of MoonClan. But Bloodlust had promised her she wouldn't die! Anarchy let out a hiss, standing quietly, she moved beside Bloodlust. "You're hurting you're already weak Clan by leaving." she said, green eyes glowing leathally. Redshine stared at Dawnsong, her eyes dismayed. Poppy's icey blue eyes shone even brighter than Dawnsongs with a harsh cruelty she rubs up agaisnt Bloodlust tauntingly and purrs. "Poor little Dawnsong after this she isnt going to return to her clan either." Redshine bared her teeth at Poppy. Redshine stepped forward. "Dawnsong . . ." she stammered to her old friend ,"Get out, please." Her mind was racing and confused, she wanted to return to her mother and Clan so badly, with Bloodlust at her side, the one Dawnsong spoke of, to see her favorite cats in the world, Magiceyes and Winterpaw, to curl up near Wolfgaze and Gemstar. But she couldn't. She knew too much. This was her destiny. "I would be quiet if I were you," Dawnsong snapped at Poppy. "I'm giving words to chew on before I die" her gaze was directed at Bloodlust now. "I have seen a vision, I thought it best to give you some parting words" she said. Redshine pressed against Bloodlust nervously. She angled a glance at Poppy, her eyes threateningly angry. Bloodlust snarled in rage, " That Bloodlust was a fool, he didn't know what was right. Now I do, I know this clan will rule the forest!" he declared. Night watched Dawnsong, smiling, ready to fight. Death stepped up, " She-cat, shut your jaw, he is with us now, him and his mate. You may join us or leave " his voice rang with authority. Bloodlust snickered, " Or die " he put in the 3rd option. Redshine opened her mouth, but thought better of it and squared her shoulders defiantly. "I don't care about you" Dawnsong snarled at Death, "I would think Bloodlust might have compassion or I'm sure he would enjoy having his life long friends' blood at his feet" she turned on Redshine, "I hope you and your murderer are very happy together" she sneered. Killer grinned. "I would take so much pleasure in watching you worthless little pelt be ripped to shreds." he sneered. Redshine trembled, her eyes pooling with regret and longing. "B-but you have Smallnose!" she meowed. "Yes and he is very loyal and kind" Dawnsong's tone was tinged with happiness for a split second, "But oh yes you have a murderer and traitor how does that taste on your tongue" her eyes began to water she walked closer to Bloodlust. "What happened to you? My friend?" she whispered. For a split second Redshine thought the same thing. She trembled on her paws even harder, and Dove stepped forward to stable her. Redshine's eyes were fixed on Dawnsong, filled with guilt and agony. Killer stepped toward Dawnsong,his blue eyes turning a blood red."You should leave," he snarled."Before I kill you," he said calmly. Bloodlust snarled, " I will so kill you, make you join the old Bloodlust " he snarled. Death looked grave, " Final warning " he said gently. "It's not your destiny" Dawnsong said to him equally calm "once you raid Moonclan I'm sure you'll be happier than killing me yourself." She turned back to Bloodlust. "You only think you want to kill me" she said to Bloodlust "This isn't really you as much as you'd like to think it is" she shot a glance at Death. "Silence," she whispered "You will get your chance to kill," she said "But not here, not now." Redshine's eyes grew wide. "Dawnsong, leave!" she meowed, agonized, but impressed by Bloodlust's bravery, or so she thought. Death gave a growl, " Leave now, or death, " he said. Bloodlsut gave a wild grin, " Oh, really? I would love to see you try and prove that! " he snapped. Killer grinned at Dawnsong. "If you dont leave,there are plenty of us to kill yuou," he said. "No," Anya meowed, "This is Bloodlust's task." Death nodded, " If you don't leave, you will fight Bloodlust, and I dount you'll win " he said. Bloodlust snarled. Dawnsong looked at Bloodlust and hissed, "You're such a disappointment, I'm sure Nightfangs would have loved you so much now what can she be proud of?" she said, "Are you going to kill her too? Oh but wouldn't that be too easy? She would trust you and you just throw it away!" Bloodlust snarled. " She never cared!!!! She was sisters to that horrible traitor Moonstar! " he screamed in rage, " She would have killed me herself if I wasn't the last remaining of her kit!! But now she has more, she'll turn against me, and I will kill you! " he flexed his muscles. "That's what you think!" Dawnsong snarled, "She would have died protecting you! You don't see it and now she has nothing! You were her last hope Bloodlust she had faith in you. Why would you turn against it? You are the traitor here," she growled, "I'm here," she turned on him, "Because of what you have turned into" her gaze broadened once again, "All of you" she gaze landed on Bloodlust her challenge to him still hung in the air. Death shook his head, " Kill her " he commanded. Bloodlust snarled in rage and leaped, tackling Dawnsong easily, digging his claws into her shoulder. Redshine yowled in terror, but cut off abruptly at Anya's disapproving glance. She sunk to the ground, her eyes fixed on her mate. Dawnsong shot and gaze at Redshine. "Traitor!" she yowled and flipped over on Bloodlust gouging his stomach she jumped back holding a stance. Redshine directed her eyes to a tree, not bearing to watch. Poppy glared at Redshineand Redshine klnew that Poppy wanted to steal Bloodlust from her. Dawnsong stood up and lunged at Bloodlust taking him down with ease she quickly reached over and bit his neck blood began to pour. She jumped quickly off him and toward Redshine. "You defend him!" she said, "And watch him kill your friend!" she then leaped back into the fray. Sharades stood up and stared amused at Dawnsong and Bloodlust. Bloodlust threw Dawnsong off with a snarl and lunged, tearing her neck too. Dawnsong stopped red liquid pouring she then lunged at him nailing him against a tree and scratching his face. She back away and waited for a response. Bloodlust snarled and leaped, but twisting in mid-air so his hind claws grabbed her chest and ripped it wide open when he tore away. Dawnsong dodged as best she could she held her stance and leaped tearing at his shoulder with her sharp teeth and weight. She then scratched right down his left eye. That scar would plague him forever. Bloodlust whipped his head around, spattling blood and leaped just in time for his claws to lock on the side of her neck. Then very slowly, meaning for her dath to be painful, starting to bite the death spot on the throat, gently increasing pressure, making it very painful. "Join the old Bloodlust! " he hissed. Redshine let out a silent wail. Dawnsong snarled and relaxed for a split second she twisted her neck around, increasing Bloodlust's wound but then grabbing hold of his throat as well and tearing at his neck and whispering in his ear. "Goodbye, Blood . . ." and stumbling away her eyes drained of their colour the star mark on her left ear ceased to glow she lay still. Anya smiled with pride. "Well done, Bloodlust." Redshine's eyes were blank with horror No! Dawnsong, it's not supposed to be this way!